Captain America Comics Vol 1 53
Supporting Characters: * * ** Captain Wilson Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Moreau's Jewelry Store * ** *** ** *** ** *** * ** * ** * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) * The "Robe of Evil" | StoryTitle2 = Practice Makes Perfect | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typest | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Two Page Text Piece | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Steve Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Killer Who Died Twice | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker3_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = At the Harrison Steel Company, Mr. Walker is told by one of his employees, Steve Lars, that his co-partner Mr. Werner has apparently fallen into one of the vats of molten metal. Walker calls the Human Torch, convinced that his partner was murdered. Taking the case, the Torch and Toro rush to the factory. Arriving at the scene, they examine the area and find no splatters of metal that would indicate that Werner fell in. When they drain the metal from the large holding tank they find no remains either. Suspecting something is up, the Torch and Toro leave only to return to follow Steve Lars home to see what he might have to do with the strange goings on. They follow Lars as he returns home and leaves with another man and returns to the mill. Following them they find that Lars and this other man are attempting to throw Walker into the vat of molten steel this time. Rushing to the rescue, the second man is knocked into the vat while Lars is captured. With his accomplice dead, Lars reveals that it was Mr. Werner, who had faked his death in order to kill Walker in order to obtain the shares of his company. As the Torch and Toro take Lars away, they muse over the irony that Werner met the horrible fate he had faked, and intended for his former partner. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Werner Other Characters: * * Mr. Walker Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Harrison Steel Company | StoryTitle4 = Murder Etched in Stone | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Captain America and Bucky are going through crime files at Inspector Grady's police station to keep themselves up to date with any interesting cases that are on going. Their research is interrupted when they get a call about a woman who wants a murder investigation. Cap and Bucky join the inspector to the home of a young woman who claims that if Ivan the Sculptor completes a sculpture of her father, he will die. Deciding to look into this, Cap and Bucky are brought to Ivan's home at a Park Avenue apartment building. They are surprised when the door is answered by a group of savages and a fight breaks out. Subduing the savages, the girl leads Cap and Bucky into the studio of Ivan who is almost finished his sculpture. Demanding answers, they learn that anyone who Ivan has sculpted ends getting ill and dying by the time the sculpture is done. However, Ivan dismisses this claim and the natives refuse to allow him to stop either or their god Os-Os-Me-Lim will become angry. With no evidence of criminal activity, Cap and Bucky are forced to leave. Going to Miss Drew's home, they learn that Ivan had done the same to other wealthy men recently making them ill until they paid him for his carvings and soon became well again. Talking to the Inspector they learn that all the victims from five years ago had refused to pay him for commissioned work and he killed them in the same method, but the courts could not prove it. They are soon alerted to noise up in Mr. Drew's room and rush up there and chase off some of Ivan's minions. Questioning Mr. Drew he weakly tells them that they did nothing but stand over him. Rushing back to Ivan's apartment, Cap and Bucky are overpowered by Ivan's men and knocked out. When they revive they find themselves tied up and Ivan has just completed a bust of Captain America. Feeling himself getting weaker, Cap hallucinates a memory from his childhood where he shielded his eyes from the sun while swimming and suddenly finds the strength to break free. Freeing Bucky the two make short work of Ivan and his minions and round them up for the authorities. In police custody, Ivan admits to the killings telling them that use made specially crafted lightbulbs that used "Actinic Rays" to cause illness, and used voodoo as a cover before being taken away by the police. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Inspector Grady Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Hogan * Miss Drew Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = * While this story attributes the characters featured in the Captain America stories to be Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, due to the retcon from these are actually attributed to William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}